Omake
by Vincewind'sTaylor
Summary: How the Yule Ball Scene between Harry, Hermione and Ron 'should' have gone. I seem to have dropped Ron after the first thing he says. Rating for safety, I think it could probably be rated K.


How the Yule Ball Scene between Harry, Hermione and Ron 'should' have gone.

A/N This is mostly Canon. The only significant difference is Harry sides with Hermione over the broom because he realizes Ron is worried about the broom and he's not worried about Harry. Also Harry is slower to forgive, because seriously if they weren't friends again by the second task then when Harry saved Gabriel I think Ron would have lost the plot again and they would have ended up not being friends from then on, leading to a much better ending of the book in my opinion. Seriously Ron is about the worst person I can see shipping with Hermione. He's worse than Draco in my opinion, really, because he's supposed to be her friend and never really acts like it in at least the first 4 books.

Everything but the plot owned by JKR. The actual plot done much better by tons of other fan fiction authors. This went off the rails somehow and what I saw in my head is not what made it to the page.

Sometime after McGonagall tells Harry he 'must' have a date for the ball.

Gryffindor common room

Ron :"Fleur laughed when I asked her to the ball. Everyone there laughed."

Harry : "It might have had something to do with you shouting the request while you ran by her and the fact you were almost to far away for her to answer before she could get a chance. In fact I don't think she did answer, or laugh as far as I could tell."

Hermione : "Well Ron, Eloise is looking pretty good now, isn't she? You did say the best looking girl who would have you, it looks like the second part of that is the more important bit." (A/N practically word for word from canon. I'm sorry. On the one hand HG's kind of a bitch here, on the other, Ron's almost always a bastard so even though I re though this part a lot I left it in cause Ron deserves some bashing.)

Ron :"Hey Hermione, you're a girl..."

Hermione :"O well spotted." Harry starts to back up here, putting space between himself and Ron.

Hermione : "Glad you finally noticed. I bet Harry knew I was a girl."

Harry : Sadly, quietly, wistfully "I've known you were a girl since the first day. Kind of hard to miss, girls upstairs one way, boys the other." More quieter, sadder but still heard by people close to Harry and Hermione. "If that wasn't enough you cuddling into me at the end of last year would have been a sure indication. I haven't been able to get that night out of my head since."

Hermione :"Really? You never said anything. Why...? I mean, if you felt that way..."

Harry looks at Hermione sharply : "You know about how the Dursley's treated me. How am I supposed to know what to do with how I feel. You never said anything to me either so I figured you weren't interested. Besides, I figured a beautiful girl like you could easily find someone that interested her and was better than me. Rumor is you already have a date."

Hermione, not looking to pleased with having to admit it: "I do. I was asked and figured no one else would ask me so I said yes."

Harry :"Well there you go then. No need for you to be embarrassed. I'm sure whoever he is will treat you well since it's well known you're my best friend, and having out flew a dragon seems to have made me popular again so I'll at least hear about it if he doesn't treat you well. As my friend I just wanted you to have a good time, as I don't want to go but have to apparently, and I don't know how to dance I figured you'd be miserable with me. I'd never do that to you. Besides, you could have asked me, if you had wanted to go with me."

Hermione : " I never figured you'd want to go with a plain Jane bookworm when any girl in the school would go with you. I bet even Fleur would if you asked her without running away. I was surprised Cho turned you down."

Harry : "She's going with Cedric. Also apparently unlike most of the school she realized that I actually appreciate her not dumping him for me. If it doesn't work out, she knows I'm interested. Well, knows why I'm interested anyway."

Hermione : " What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry : "She was nice. Explained about Cedric. Said if I'd asked earlier she would have loved to go with me. Plays quidditch. Cedric does too, you know. Figured at least we'd have something to talk about. Talked to me about you a bit. Says she understands what our relationship is. I'm glad someone does. She said everyone though we were together after the Halloween fiasco. Had to explain you just thought of me as a friend, or at least made no indication you felt any other way. She seemed to think I was blind or something. However, you have a date, it's not me, so as your friend I hope you have a good time."

Hermione : "Harry... I would have loved to go with you. You didn't ask me though, and I didn't want to go alone so I said yes when asked."

Harry : "It's fine Hermione. Your my best friend, I just want you to have a good time."


End file.
